The Sixth Sense
by Warrior princess922
Summary: "I'm ready to tell you my secret now." "Okay." "Come closer." There is a very thin line between what's real and what's not. But what if the two get mixed together? How do you seperate the reality from hallucinations? How do you draw a line between the truth and a lie? How do you know who's sane and who's crazy? Can you take it? / Clove&Cato AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

 **English is not my first language.**

* * *

 _"Wanna play a game? It's a mind-reading game. Here's how it works;_

 _I read your mind. If what I say is right, you take one step towards the chair._

 _If what I say is wrong, you take one step back, towards the doorway._

 _If you reach the chair, you sit down. If you reach the door, you can go._

 _Wanna play?"_

 _~Malcolm Crowe "The Sixth Sense"_

* * *

I hear faint sounds somewhere in far distance. Somewhere in the back of my head. They sound like wheels sliding against train tracks in fast speed. All of a sudden, I feel a slight sense of coolness against my forehead and I open my eyes.

My head is leaning against the train window and all my eyes register is trees, as the train moves fast enough for the view to turn slightly blurry. I realize that I actually forgot where I am and why. Just for a minute, though. The reality comes crushing down on me like tons of bricks. Painful memories flash through my mind and I squeeze my eyes shut again, naively hoping I'll wake up in my bed with my mom and brother sleeping in the other rooms.

 _But I know I won't._

Resigned and hurt all over again, I rub my swollen eyes, as I remember that I hadn't slept for days until the soft rocking of the ongoing train and the extreme exhaustion finally put me to sleep. I don't know how long I slept for. It doesn't matter.

 _Nothing matters._

"Are you okay?"

I shiver slightly at the sound of his voice and as I look at him, he sends me an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?"

 _What's my name? What is it?_ His warm eyes turn confused and for a little while I wonder did I say all that out loud.

I push those thoughts aside and put on a barely noticable smile then shake my head, in response to his 'sorry'. I clear my throat in order to say something because I know that I haven't said anything for a couple of days and whatever I was about to tell the guy next to me would come out hoarse and incomprehensible. He frowns a bit at my behaviour and shit, I don't blame him. I must look pretty darn weird. I attempt to clear my throat again but as I open my mouth to speak, nothing comes out. He is still staring at me, now visibly concerned. Again, I send him the slightest of smiles and turn my head around to look at the not so impressive view we are passing. The boy, apparently, decides to let it go because I hear nothing from him for the rest of the trip.

I dread reaching my destination. I don't want to make it there. I don't want to _be_ there. I just want to fall asleep and not wake up again. But I know well enough that nothing ever goes the way I would want it to. And so, after another couple of hours, the train stops at the station. But I can't move.

"I think it's the last stop." my train neighbor tells me quietly, almost carefully as if he's scared to engage in a conversation with me again. I don't respond. I don't look at him. I don't know what kind of face impression he leaves with and I couldn't care less. I can't move. _I just can't move._

"Ma'am, you've got to exit the train now, please."

I frown and look up at the conductor absently. _"What?"_ I ask him and sure enough my voice sounds like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"We've reached our final destination, ma'am. You need to exit the train. Do you need some assistance?" the man asks me with a look on his face that reminds of the boy that had talked to me earlier.

"No." I tell him shortly, slowly standing up. "I'm fine."

 _I'm fine._ I tell myself. _I'm just fine._

The suitcase I have with me is quite big, as it contains most of the things and clothes that I took from my room. But it's on wheels and I easily make it out of the train. Every step I take hurts as if I'm walking on broken glass. Every breath feels like I'm inhaling soot and I can almost feel it irritating my throat. But I know it's all in my head. I know it's not real.

 _But what is?_

"Clove!"

 _Clove?_ Why does that name sound familiar?

"Clove, you made it!"

I see a tall and muscular boy, running towards me, looking relieved, concerned and happy at the same time. I stop walking and just stare as he's making his way towards me on the now empty platform. Where do I know him from? He looks very familiar.

 _"Clove!"_ he gasps again as he finally reaches me, then pulls me into a bear hug, almost breaking my back.

Everything I should feel, every emotion that I know is supposed to be going through me in this moment, never comes. I feel nothing. Big, fat _nothing._

So I just stand there. Like a rag doll with still arms by my sides that do not reach up to hug him back. But he still refuses to let go as fast as I'd like him to. And it seems like minutes have passed before he finally steps back, having given me one last squeeze. "My _God,_ how are you, girl? How you holding up?"

 _Stupid question._ I have no answer for it. _How_ am I holding up? The question should be if I am holding myself together _at all._ I know I'm _this_ close to falling apart. Everything hurts. Every Goddamn thing.

"Clover, talk to me."

 _Clover._ Did he really just call me that? The sound of it sends a fresh wave of pain down my body. I press my lips together and clench my fists so hard my knuckles turn white. I can tell I scare him. My eyes are blank and rid of emotions. I must not look like me. I must look so cold and empty, because that is how I feel on the inside and it doesn't seem like that's going to change any time soon.

I hear him call my name over and over, but I don't care. _I don't care._

 _"Clove, say something."_

Everything hurts.

 _"Clove, can you hear me?"_

His voice seems to be drifting away, further and further with every word that comes out of his mouth. I can't see him anymore. I don't see his pained, troubled face. I don't hear his desperate voice calling for me. I hear nothing.

 _Nothing._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys. I came up with this idea all of a sudden a few days ago and I decided to give it a try. I just can't get enough of Clove and Cato, it seems. I know that this chapter doesn't really explain anything, but that's exactly the way I wanted it to be. And in case you're wondering, this story is not specifically based on the movie with the same title. Although it will contain a few connections in the upcoming chapters, hence why I named it _The Sixth Sense._ Also, I put Bruce Willis' quote from the movie in the beginning, because I felt like it'd make this chapter even more mysterious. I hope you enjoyed it.

To those that have been following my other Clove/Cato story (Mocking Games), I am going to update that fic very soon, as well. Not abandoning that one for sure.

Thank you for reading and please **review!** Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

_I hear him call my name over and over, but I don't care. I don't care._

 _"Clove, say something."_

 _Everything hurts._

 _"Clove, can you hear me?"_

 _His voice seems to be drifting away, further and further with every word that comes out of his mouth. I can't see him anymore. I don't see his pained, troubled face. I don't hear his desperate voice calling for me. I hear nothing._

 _Nothing._

* * *

 ** _One year later_**

My shaking hands reach up to smoothe the shirt on my stomach, as I stand in front of a tall mirror. Despite how hard I tried to iron it into perfection, it's still slightly wrinkled and it irritates me. Small things tend to get the rise out of me at times. It's almost annoying. Well, I'm sure it'd be unbearable to me if I actually cared enough. I'm also sure I wouldn't mind the wrinkles on my white shirt if it was any other day. But it _wasn't._

"Hey."

I look up and in the mirror I see the only person in the world that I feel I have left coming up behind me with a warm smile on his handsome face.

"Hi." I offer a quiet response, returning his smile. "I'm almost ready, I swear."

"No, it's okay. We still got time, don't you worry. Dad's left me his car today."

I lick my dry lips and nod slowly, glancing down to my dark blue, simple skirt that looks flawless compared to my shirt.

 _"Are you okay, hun?"_

He asks the question that I really hoped he wouldn't. At least once. At least not today. At the same time I knew there was no escape from it. It was, after all, his favorite question to ask me ever since he had picked me up from that train station.

"Yeah," I tell him, faking a smile. "I'm alright, just not sure about the outfit."

He shakes his head, possibly to let me know I'm being stupid. "You look great, Clove. Just don't think too much about all this. Everything will be just fine."

I nod my head again and he places a soft kiss into the mass of my dark hair. I smile a true smile this time and he turns and walks away. "I'll be waiting in the car."

 _"Wait."_

He stops instantly, worry filling his eyes before I get to open my mouth, and I can tell he's ready to assist me with whatever I would need him for. That's how great he's been to me. You'd think that by now I'd have gotten used to his protective nature when it came to me. I still haven't, though. I don't think I ever will.

He still stands in the doorway, looking at my reflection in the mirror, waiting patiently until I'm ready to speak. I take a deep breath and tangle my fingers together nervously, "Are you _sure_ I can do this?"

His concerned face relaxes a little and breaks into a sad, but warm smile. "Yes, Clove. I'm _very_ sure."

I needed to hear it. There was no changing my mind, but I still needed to hear him say it. I send him another true smile that finally reaches my eyes.

 _"Thank you, Finnick."_

* * *

It's a chilly Monday morning and I hug my arms to my chest, feeling goose bumps all over my skin. I'm busy looking out the car window from the passenger seat, but my mind is definitely somewhere else.

I don't see any trees or houses that we pass. Everything is a blur. It's like I almost feel dizzy. I don't hear the sounds of people talking and laughing out on the street. Instead, I hear a faint scream that gives me a sinking feeling. But I know it's all in my head. _Not real..._

"Clove."

I shake my head unconciously and turn my head around to look at my cousin. "What?"

Finnick gives me a concerned look and I almost huff in annoyance. I know he's just worried about me. He's got a damn good reason for that. But I can't afford him to be this way with me. _Not today._ "Don't give me that look, Finn. I'm _fine."_

"Are you sure? You're really pale, you feel sick?"

This time I do allow myself to let out just one irritated sigh. "No, I don't feel sick, I'm not about to cry and I certainly do _not_ want to go back." I tell him dryly, answering all the questions that I know he wanted to ask. "I'm **fine**."

At that point, I realize that we have arrived already and he probably had to call my name before to bring me back to reality. Because I didn't even notice. I didn't feel the car stop. He stares at me for a few seconds longer, then takes the key out of the ignition and glances at me one more time. "I know you are." he tells me, and the confident sound of his voice almost makes me believe he means that. "Let's go."

I give him a nod, then proceed to get out of my uncle's car. The wind blows my hair all over my face. I don't even care. I don't brush it away.

"Ready, Clove?" Finnick asks me softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him with strenght that I needed to remind myself I still am capable of feeling _something._ "You know I'll be here for you. All day. Whenever you need _anything,_ you come find me, okay?"

I look to the side and into his loving eyes and smile warmly. "I will."

He smiles back and leads me inside the school for my first day as a freshman.

Little do all those laughing teenagers know, that it will also be my first school day in a year.

* * *

Things seem to be going by pretty smoothly, as the time flies. I can't say that I'm not fond of the teachers that I have met today. Even all the kids around seem alright. It's nice because I know I'm not the only one who's new here. Most of the kids in my year have just come here for the first time today, too. Some of them know older students or have their relatives here, just like I do. Some of them came here with their friends in order to survive high school together. Everything seems quite okay.

But I still can't help but feel out of place. Due to my family situation, I was allowed to be home schooled by my aunt, Caroline and some other tutors for ten whole months in order to pass eighth grade. I never really had to go places, nor did I want to. I'd sometimes go to the store with Finnick. Or go for a walk with my uncle Greg. Even then I'd not talk to anyone and I'd avoid making any eye contact. Other than that, I think I spent ninety percent of last year at home. Today is the first time that I'm around so many people and it feels super weird. They talk and laugh too loud. They watch me. They ask questions and try to start a conversation. I didn't really say more than three sentences today, but hey; gotta start somewhere, don't I?

Before I know it, it's lunch break and I am walking down the hall, following everyone else because I have no clue where the cafeteria is. I can only hope that's where all of them are going, because I really don't feel like asking for directions. Soon enough it turns out I'm lucky and only a few more minutes pass before I'm in line to get some food.

Everyone is chatting away happily, as if our world was the greatest place in the universe. As if everything is freaking awesome.

 _It's not._

"Five fifty."

I look up and face an older lady, staring at me like a hawk.

" _Excuse me_?"

She rises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to possibly throw a not so nice comment in my face, when suddenly someone interrupts that intent.

"I got it." a male voice rings out from behind me and I glance over my shoulder. A tall, handsome guy with brown hair and blue eyes hands the lady some money without even looking at me.

"Thank you." the lady says, looking confused. She says nothing more and so I grab the tray and walk away. I want to wait for that guy to thank him, but I know that I won't be able to get a word out. I don't know how to react so I just keep going, looking for Finnick, because I know that tears are already beginning to pool in my eyes. I angrily choke them back and look around in search of my cousin.

Finally, I notice him at a table with two other girls and I sigh with relief. I walk faster, trying to make my way to them as quickly as I can without tripping. Finnick notices me coming and the smile he had on his face, possibly thanks to his company, quickly fades when he sees the look my face must hold. He stands up and meets me halfway. "What's happened?"

"Nothing." I choke out. " _I just._. " I pause, unable to think of an answer. Finnick's eyes sadden and his hand reaches up to place itself on my trembling shoulder.

"Want to go sit outside with me?"

I let out a small, fake laugh and shake my head, feeling quite pathetic. I don't understand why I felt the urge to laugh. I definitely was not amused. "No, it's fine, I just-"

"Clove, come on." he interrupts me, rubbing his hand up and down my upper arm, trying to comfort me. "Let's go."

"What about your friends? And your lunch?"

The break has only just begun, I knew there was no way he'd already eaten his food. But all he does is shake his head. "Don't worry about it. Come on."

He doesn't go back to his table to grab his food. He doesn't shout anything to the girls to let them know he's leaving. He just puts his strong hand on the small of my back and starts leading me out of the cafeteria. We're almost halfway to the exit, when someone calls his name.

Finnick stops and waits for the person to catch up with us. And I have to stop myself from gasping, because I am now facing the same guy that paid for my lunch a few minutes ago. "Hey Finn!" he says and the two shake hands.

"Hey wassup?" my cousin responds, smiling.

"Not much. Bored already." the guy tells us with a laugh. His eyes then land on me curiously; I can tell he probably remembers me as that weird girl from the line he wasted five bucks on. "And who are you?" he asks me politely. Lucky for me, Finn is beside me and he knows better than to allow me to interact with some handsome guy on my first day of school.

 _"Right,_ this is Clove, my cousin." he tells the guy, sounding almost like a proud dad. "Clove, meet Gale; my best friend."

Gale's smile fades and for a second he seems taken aback. Instead of looking at me, he glances at Finn with an odd expression on his face. But before I get the chance to figure out what's happening, Gale recovers and holds his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Clove." he says, smiling lightly. I suck in a breath and shake his hand uncertainly. It feels weird; the skin on skin contact, no matter how small.

"I'll see you later." Finnick tells Gale and leads me away and outside. We sit down on the grass and I try to enjoy the bright sun shining down on us. But I fail miserably. It doesn't make me feel any better and apparently, my fake smiles can't fool my cousin, either.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks me so quietly I almost miss the question. My hands squeeze the edges of my lunch tray that I placed in my lap and I instantly feel nauseous.

 _"About what?"_

That's all the answer he needs. As soon as I say that, he just nods to himself and looks away and I just _know_ that he realizes he won't be hearing anything else from me. I look away from him as well and glance down. Only now do I see what I got at the cafeteria and it almost makes me laugh again. I gape at the ham sandwich, feeling amused and stupid at the same time. _I'm a vegetarian._ I must have not paid any attention to what I was grabbing back there. It's like I blacked out. I don't remember getting it. Now that I think about it, this must have been one of the reasons why Finnick knew something was wrong.

I pick up the sandwich and hand it over to him without so much as a glance. He doesn't look at me either. He just takes it from me and starts eating.

I say nothing for the rest of the break.

* * *

I feel a slight pinch of happiness tickle my stomach as I head for the last class of the day which is English. I can't wait to go home and return to my quiet, empty room. I need some space. Five hours of screaming and laughing teenagers around have really worn me out.

I walk inside the classroom and happily notice that I'm the first one to arrive. Nobody turns to stare at me. Nobody tries to check me out. Nobody says anything. It's just me and I'm loving that feeling. Even though I know the bliss will only last for a short while.

I take a seat far in the back of the classroom, praying that no one will want to sit next to me. A few guys come in a minute later, but they're too busy discussing sports to pay me any mind, which I am grateful for. Then three girls come in, followed by another three or four boys and the teacher himself. Once everyone settles down and Mr. Abernathy seems about ready to start the class, another guy comes in with a lost look on his face.

He's tall, with dirty blonde hair sticking out in all directions which oddly seems to fit his image. He has blue, absent eyes and is wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that do nothing to cover up his muscular body. He has his hands in his pockets, his backpack hanging loosely from his shoulder.

"Mr Rossler." the teacher says, making the boy look at him. "I think you got the wrong classroom. This is grade 9."

The mysterious guy stares back at Mr Abernathy for a few long seconds, before looking around the classroom as if to check whether the teacher was actually telling him the truth.

All of a sudden he flinches slightly and then his eyes meet mine. It seems as if all blood drained from his face at the sight of me, his lips parting slightly in what could only be defined as pure shock. He looks frightened. _Terribly_ frightened. As if he just saw a ghost. But I know for sure he didn't. Because he was still looking me right in the eyes. And no matter how close I've been to dying in the past, I am still very much alive. _Physically_ anyway.

 _"Mr Rossler, is something wrong?"_

He breaks eye contact with me at last and glances over at our teacher with the oddest face expression I've ever seen. His fists are now clenched tightly by his sides and it seems like he's trying very hard to stop himself from shaking. "No." he responds finally and his voice sounds so similar to mine in a way; hoarse and rarely used. _"Sorry."_ he adds, then glances in my direction one last time. He catches my eyes for a brief moment, before he heads out of the classroom, leaving me sitting there with a pounding heart and chills running down my back.

 _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Guest/Fan":** Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! So happy to hear you like my style and story ideas! Glad you've been enjoying 'Mocking Games', as well, I am really gonna try to update asap! Thanks again!

 **"Guest"(2):** glad you like it so far, thank you for reviewing!

 **"Twizzler Addict":** thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Surprisingly, the first month of school has gone by in a flash. Today is Friday. I feel like I've already picked up on the routine. I don't have trouble getting up in the morning. I don't panick thinking that from now on I'll have to spend five days every week around people. My appetite has improved a bit and Finnick seems very pleased about that, as well. I figured that's why he had invited me to eat lunch with his friends today. He probably wants to make sure that I really have been eating better. I didn't really feel up to it at first, but as time flew and it was almost time for lunch, my attitude has slightly changed.

I walked out of the classroom we had Science class in, and found Finnick was already waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hello _dear,"_ my cousin greets me with a huge smirk on his face. "how's your day going?"

"What made you so happy? Teacher let you hold the scissors today?" I ask him with a smirk of my own.

"Ha ha. _Hilarious."_

Despite his sarcastic response, I know that on the inside he's very happy I still have a sense of humor, after all.

* * *

"Ladies," Finnick says, sitting at the same table I saw him at the very first day of school. "that's the cousin I've told you about the other day."

Both girls, that have already been sitting there, land their eyes on me and I offer them a small smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Clove."

"What's up, girl?" the brown-haired girl says. "I'm Johanna and that's Annie. Have a seat."

I nod and sit down next to Finnick, feeling rather awkward, because most of the attention was on me in that moment.

"So how do you like high school so far?" the red haired girl, Annie, asks me. She has this weird expression on her face and her eyes look very absent, as if her mind was totally elsewhere. I smile at her, though and pretend not to notice the few weird details about her. After all, who am I to call anyone weird?

"I like it." I tell them, trying hard to make my voice sound normal. Like I chat with different people every day. "I've been doing okay so far."

"Well from what I know from your handsome cousin over here, you've been doing better than okay." Johanna says with a playful smirk directed at Finnick.

"Aw, thanks, beautiful." he says, playing along, but I notice he winks at Annie who must have not liked what the other girl said, judging by her face. As soon as she catches his wink though, she relaxes. "And it's true, Clove. You've been getting straight A's so far, haven't you?" Finn says, changing the subject.

I half shurg, half nod modestly. I mean, it's only been a month, anyway. But that's the thing; I never really had any trouble when it came to getting great grades. In my entire life, I rarely got any B's and only once did I get a C. But it was only myself and Finnick that knew it was a big deal that despite my situation, I was still able to get A's without much effort. School was a nice distraction.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" Johanna asks suddenly, raising her eyebrows. I probably got lost in my own thoughts for too long.

"I guess I just don't have much to say to some people." I fire back, indifferent to whether she was being mean or not. She probably didn't mean any harm, because she laughs at my response.

"I like her." she tells Finnick and he smirks.

"I'll go grab Gale." my cousin says suddenly, standing up. He pats my shoulder before walking away and I stare after him, slightly terrified of being left alone with the girls. I don't have to think hard to come up with a new subject, though, because as I turn my head, I notice the guy with blonde hair, sitting alone with his lunch in the corner of the cafeteria, quite far from everyone else.

"Do you guys know him?" I ask, looking at Johanna who immediately sends Annie a funny look and smirks at me.

"Uh, _who?_ I think in here you've got be a bit more _specific."_ she tells me, amused and Annie follows her response with a chuckle. I ignore them and nod my head in the guy's direction.

"The blonde one in the corner." They both turn to look. "I saw him a couple of days ago. He marched right in my freshman class; think he got lost."

Johanna and Annie both stare at me with wide eyes and I frown. _"What?"_

"That's Cato Rossler. Girl, _everybody_ knows him. Well, his _name."_ Johanna tells me. "He's a Junior, like Annie and I. He hasn't spoken to anyone for years. He doesn't talk until he has to, like in class when a teacher asks him a question. We call him _the hot freak_." she pauses and grins. "I mean, he's weird as shit, but man is he not _hot."_

I keep a straight face and my eyes jump from Johanna to Cato. I remember the way he looked at me back in that classroom weeks ago and I feel my stomach tighten at the memory. He gave me such an odd feeling; it was almost as if he knew something about me that I didn't.

"He looks like such a loner."

"Uh, that's because he _is_ one." Johanna snorts. "If I were you, I'd steer clear from that guy. Finn would freak out if he knew you even asked about him."

"And why's that?" I ask her without taking my eyes off of Cato.

"Most of the time he just stays away on his own, doesn't speak to anyone. But there were a couple of times where he showed the agressive side to him. He's far more twisted than you'd think."

That catches my attention so I turn my head to look at her and frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, people have seen him talk to himself. Or stare at walls as if he sees something bizzare that nobody else does. He flinches without an obvious reason. He blacks out for long periods of time and it takes someone to physically shake him out that state. He's effin' **nuts**."

"Is that your definition of agressive behavior?" I ask and Johanna looks at me, pleasantly surprised with my attitude.

"Not quite. But he also _has_ pushed people before. He's gotten into plenty of fist fights. He has hit people for no good reason."

"You guys call him ' _the hot freak_ ', everyone wants nothing to do with him, he's completely on his own and he seems to be experiencing something that none of you would ever understand or even _try_ to understand. With all that happening, I don't blame him for snapping from time to time, you know." I tell them, narrowing my eyes angrily at both of them. I don't even know why I felt so mad with how Johanna seemed to think of Cato. I mean, I don't know him. Like, at _all._ Maybe I felt this way because I feel as if we have a lot in common. I've been going through the hardest time for the past year and I know very well what it's like to feel out of place and misunderstood. I know what it's like to be so hurt that you can't put together a decent sentence.

Johanna doesn't snap back at me, though. She doesn't call me names for defending Cato. She doesn't tell me to leave. All she does is smile, while studying me curiously. "You know what," she says softly. "Even if Finn hadn't introduced you, I'd have figured out you guys are family. You're very much alike. You're smart."

I stare at her, feeling my eyes go wide. Well, that girl was something else. I've only known her for not even ten minutes, but for some reason and so all of a sudden, I feel so much more comfortable in her company. Not because she complimented me. But because she also is _different._ She may have said things I didn't like one bit, and she might have come off as flirtatious at first. But at the end of the day, she seemed like a very down-to-earth and clever girl.

"I just like observing." I say, shrugging. "People are easy to read."

Johanna watches me for another couple of seconds and then the awkward, _for me at least_ , silence gets interrupted when Finnick comes back to our table with Gale following him. He stares at me and I can tell he instantly knows something happened. "Okay... what'd we miss?"

"Not much." Johanna says, smirking. "Your little cousin seems to be interested in our freaky _Sex God_ , though."

 _"Jo,"_ Annie says, slapping her shoulder lightly. "Seriously?"

 _"What?"_ Johanna snaps, looking totally confused.

"What's she talking about?" Finn asks me, taking a seat to my left along with Gale. I glance at him and shrug, digging my fork in my pasta. Finnick's eyes land on Johanna next and his warm, concerned look becomes a glare. He says nothing, though and neither does Jo.

"Hey, who's ready for the first soccer game this year?" Gale asks nonchalently, trying to make it seem like he's not trying to lighten up the mood.

 _"Oh,_ I am!" Annie perks up. "Can't wait to see you two kick some serious butt out there."

Gale laughs lightly and glances at me. I turn my eyes away immediately.

* * *

"Okay, class, don't forget to hand in your essays first thing on Monday. If you forget, well I bet you'll enjoy an hour or two in detention on Friday afternoon." Mr Abernathy tells us, smirking before he waves his hand at the door, letting us know we were free to go. I grab my notebook and rush out the door first, hoping I'd be able to make it to the classroom where Finnick is, before the bell. I'd hate for all the students to pour out onto the hallways and smother me in the crowd. I hate crowds, they make me nervous and frightened. Which is why I try my harderst to avoid them at all costs.

Luckily, I get there seconds before the bell rings. I stop two feet away from the classroom and wait patiently for my cousin to get out. When he does, I grab his arm before he has the chance to walk away.

"Hey, C." he says, smiling and ruffling my hair playfully. "Waiting for me?"

"I just got here." I tell him, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair after he messed it up. "Ready to go?"

"Always."

Suddenly Johanna shows up, looking absolutely exhausted and bored. "Man, I **hate** school." she announces, but she doesn't even stop to chat for which I am actually grateful. She walks away and we watch her go for a minute.

"Listen, Clove," Finn says, making me look up at him. "Sorry that I left you alone with her and Annie at lunch today. I don't know what you guys talked about, but you seemed a bit upset. I shouldn't have left."

"Don't worry about it." I tell him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I know that you feel like you have to be around me 24/7, but you really shouldn't. I have to start fighting my own battles, you know? Gotta grit my teeth and become more independent. _Stronger._ I can't do it with you hovering around me all the time, trying to protect me. Okay?"

He looks a bit taken aback, but nods nonetheless. "Just know I'm always here to help. And if giving you more space will help, I'll do that, too."

As soon as he finishes, I feel like crying. I can't imagine my life without him at this point. I don't know where I'd be today if it wasn't for Finnick. Having noticed my glistening eyes, he smiles down at me softly and pulls me into a hug. "I still am going to take your ass home, though." he tells me and I laugh, pushing him away. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we start walking down the hallway in a comfortable silence. Someone gets ahead of us and I don't really pay attention to him, until I see a piece of paper flying in the air for a few seconds and then slowly making its way down on the floor. I pick it up and immediately assume that that guy must have lost it.

"Hey!"

He doesn't look back and at first I don't get why. But as I take another, closer look at him, I realize I know who it is. And so I open my mouth to call him again, " _Hey, Cato_!"

That works. He stops walking at once, but doesn't turn around. In result, Finnick and I stop, as well. My cousin lets go of me and I take a few steps forward. "I think you dropped something."

I can tell he's shocked that not only do I know his name, but that I actually decided to speak to him. Judging by what Johanna said earlier today, he must not be used to people actually talking to him. And so he still says nothing. He just stands there for at least half a minute. I turn to glance at Finnick with a frown and attempt to approach Cato, when suddenly he turns around, looking unphased and indifferent. "Here." I say, holding out the paper so he can take it from me. "I figured it could be something important."

Cato stares down at me so intensely it makes me hold in my breath. My hand that is holding the paper starts trembling, but I don't look away. I return his gaze, swallowing hard. The very same odd sensation I felt when we first met, runs down through me again; the feeling that he somehow _knows_ me and things about me.

Cato grabs the other end of the paper and we both hold onto it for a few seconds, before I let go and clear my throat. That seems to break the tension. He gives me a tight 'thank you' nod and storms off.

 _I just watch him go._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone that read and review this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It's funny how different I've become due to my past. It's not _surprising_ by all means. But it is a bit amusing. Because now that I think about it, I used to be such a dull person in a way that I just did and said things that everybody else did. I just wasn't anything special or interesting. I'd dress similar to other girls. I'd use popular (at the time) language. I'd try drinking and smoking because it just seemed so _cool._ It was the peer pressure effect. I was the same as the next person. The only thing that I feel stood out about me was the fact I really did have great grades. And that's the one thing that hasn't changed.

 _Now?_ I dress however the hell I want. I don't say or do things that others ask of me just to get in their good grades. I don't feel the need to _belong._ I don't seek acceptance. I'm just ... different. And I know that. It's fine with me, as it should be with anyone that gives at least a bit of a crap about me. Finnick does. I feel like he almost _likes_ the weirdness in me. It might be just because he knows all the reasons for why I am the way I am today. In which case it should be very much understandable. But you never know; people are cruel.

 _"Houston, do you copy?"_

I shake my head at the sound of his voice and glance at him. "Huh?"

Finnick laughs and turns his eyes back on the road, looking for a free parking spot. "You switched off on me. I was tellin' you a story and I'll bet anything you haven't actually heard any of it."

"Sorry.." I tell him, looking down and feeling quite embarassed. That happens so often. It's like I just get lost in my own thoughts. It's like someone turns off the sound and I can't hear people talking to me. Finn usually ignores that and just asks if I'm okay. He's never laughed it off before. I guess that's what caused the embarassment. It almost felt like he was making fun of me. Suddenly, I feel a wave of anger wash over me. But I don't even know who I'm actually angry at. Finnick or _myself._

"It's okay, girl. It wasn't a very interesting story anyway." Finnick says suddenly, sending me a warm smile. The intense anger I felt just a second ago goes away immediately. The mood swings I experience from time to time probably affect my family the most. As much as they annoy me, they must be a real challange for _them._ Sometimes I really feel sorry for them. My aunt, especially, since she hasn't had it easy either. There are times I wish I hadn't come here. I feel like I've really changed their lives for the worse.

"Clove?"

The car stops and I close my eyes for a brief moment then look at Finn, faking a smile. "Yes?"

"I love you, cousin. It's okay." he tells me so genuinely it'd be a shame for anyone to dare doubt the sincerity of his words. I look him right in the eyes, hoping that he'll be able to read my mind and know how much I am grateful for him and the way he takes care of me. Thankful for everything he does for me. For all this love. I really don't know what I've done to deserve all that.

I seem incapable of saying anything so I just reach out and pull him into a hug. It's sad that that's all I can afford..

* * *

 _Monday._ There's a whole, long five days ahead of me. I don't know how I feel about that. Finnick has really made my morning back in that parking lot, but I still have this unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach. As if something bad is going to happen. It really makes me want to just walk out the door and go home.

Finn and I always arrive quite early, because he knows that I hate the crowds. He doesn't even complain that he has to wake up at the crack of dawn just for that reason.

There's still plenty of time before my first class and so I'm strolling down the hallways slowly. I pass a few teachers by and as I almost make it to my classroom, I hear some angry voices and sounds of a fight coming from around the corner. I speed up and turn right and what I see there instantly makes me freeze. But only for a second.

"Hey!" I yell, dropping the books that I had in my arms. _"Stop it!"_

They don't listen to me and continue to kick the person on the ground. One of them laughs at me: "Or _what?"_ he asks with a fake scared expression on his face. He then shoves his shoe hard right into the guy's stomach.

"Leave him _alone!"_ I yell running over to them, feeling quite helpless. But I also feel furious, which is exactly what makes me push the guy who laughed at me. He stumbles back then does the last thing I would have expected of him. He pushes me back. Hard.

I fall back and on the floor. My eyes go wide at the physical contact and I instantly feel myself starting to panic. I can already feel the pain of all five of them kicking me the way they were just kicking _him._ But that never comes. By the time I sit up, they're already far away, laughing and talking shit that I can't hear. All I hear is the buzzing and the blood pulsating in my ears.

I give myself another ten seconds or so to compose myself and then I hurriedly get myself off of the floor and run over to Cato, falling to my knees right beside him. " _God,_ are you okay?"

He props himself up on the elbow and starts coughing. I notice blood coming out of his mouth. _"Cato..."_ I say his name softly to make him look at me. He coughs a few more times then finally looks up. I wait anxiously for him to open his mouth and talk. And he also decides to shock me by saying the last thing I'd have expected;

 _"Are you out of you mind?"_

* * *

 _"Sorry."_ I tell him after he lets out a quiet hiss. I must have pressed the hanky too hard on the cut on his mouth.

"It's fine." he dismisses it, narrowing his eyes and frowning, obviously in a lot of pain. "You shouldn't have got involved, you know. They could've hurt you, too."

I chuckle. "Yeah, well... I guess I didn't expect for the guy to push me back or anything like that."

"Did those guys look like _gentlemen_ to you?" he asks and I just smile and shake my head.

"So what happened?" I can't help but ask him, continuing to clean the blood off his face. He doesn't look at me. He hasn't looked at me since that one time right after those guys had left. "Why did they do that to you?"

"I think it's a great question to ask _them,_ Clove."

I freeze with my hand up and close to his face. He senses a change in the mood and hesitantly glances at me. _"What?"_

"How do you know my name?" I ask and instantly his eyes seem to grow wider and he just stares at me, but shows no intention of answering. "Have you asked someone about my name? I mean... you don't seem to talk to people much."

He looks away immediately and lands his eyes on the floor before us. I study him for a minute or two but he still says nothing. He doesn't make a single move. He almost looks like he's stopped breathing. I know now would be a good time to let it go. I can tell by the look on his face discussing it is the last thing he'd like to do at the moment. I know he feels this way because I recognize that look very well. It's the look my face has held so many times I've lost count.

"Okay..." I sigh, putting the blood-marked hanky away. That makes him look at me again. "I know you don't wanna go tell your teacher on them. But I think you should still go to the doctor for a check-up. I saw how hard they were kicking you; they could have really hurt you."

"I'll be fine," Cato says. "it was not the first time. You should go now or you'll be late for class."

I don't know what to say at that point. I know he doesn't want me to feel sorry for him. I know very well that he does not want any pity. But how can one _not_ have any empathy in a situation like this?

I can't just walk away. I can't just leave a hurt person alone. We've been sitting outside in the courtyard for about fifteen minutes now. Some people have walked by, but they didn't even notice us. It was almost as if we were invisible to them. Suddenly, I feel sick. I don't want to be here around all these selfish and dull people. I want to go. I want to be somewhere else. _If only I had a choice..._

Then I remind myself that I actually do have one in this very moment. There is an option and I'm planning on taking it.

"I'll stay here with you for another minute," I offer hesitantly, glancing over at Cato. "If you don't mind, of course."

He stares at me with a mixture of surprise and gratitude in his eyes. He doesn't say anything. And he doesn't have to. That ghost of a smile that crosses his hard features is more of an answer than I'd expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
